


The Unknown

by NotThatOneGirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatOneGirl/pseuds/NotThatOneGirl
Summary: Secrets come to light when Spencer's girlfriend gets kidnapped.





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I was binging Criminal Minds earlier and this happened. I honestly don't even know why I'm posting it, but I hope you like it!

Spencer Reid stared at the picture in front of him, too deep in thought to hear what Rossi was saying. Leslie Voss had vanished in the blink of an eye. His Leslie was gone. The timeline between kidnapping and finding the body was getting shorter. The UnSub was starting to lose his grip on reality and now he had an angel. Reid jumped when JJ gently touched his shoulder. "They need to know." The blonde whispered quietly. The man cocked his head in thought. What did they need to know about his girlfriend that would be beneficial to the case? JJ offered him a comforting smile before looking back to the rest of the team in the temporary office. "Leslie might be able to coerce him into keeping her alive because she's pregnant." The blonde told them. It was grasping at straws, but it was still hope. Reid collapsed into a chair in shock. That brought everyone's eyes to him. "She's pregnant?" He whispered quietly. JJ covered her mouth in disbelief. She truly didn't know that Leslie hadn't told him. The only reason she knew was because she'd bought the test for the woman. "I couldn't protect them..." Spencer whispered quietly. "I promised her."


End file.
